C'est pas de tes affaires !
by Para-San
Summary: Shéhérazade Potter, la fille d'Harry, remonte le temps jusqu'à l'époque des Maraudeurs pour tuer Voldemort, et empêcher Harry de devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres comme à son époque.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure :** Cette fiction a été écrite il y a environ cinq ans, avant que je ne la perde. L'ayant retrouvée il y a peu, j'ai décidé de la recommencer. Voici donc la nouvelle version, bien qu'au début, ce soit sensiblement pareil. Cette fiction ne tiens compte que des trois premiers tomes de Harry Potter, que je n'ai, malheureusement, pas dans ma liste de droit d'auteur... Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, hormis Shéhérazade Potter, qui EST À MOIIIIIII ! Même chose pour Phoenix Princea, et vous saurai pourquoi bientôt... Voici donc la nouvelle version de C'est pas de tes affaires ! 

****

**Prologue**

Je m'assois dans l'un des wagons du Hogwarts Express, près de la fenêtre. Je suis seule. Le wagon est vide.

_Je suis seule. Ils sont tous morts. Je revois dans ma tête les scènes atroces... Les Mangemorts qui s'avancent, leur baguette à la main... Tout le monde est mort... Tout le monde... Sauf moi...Pourquoi ils m'ont épargnée ?Je ne sais pas. Parce que je ne suis bonne à rien ? Je revois tout les gens qui m'avaient persécutée, haïe, tomber les uns après les autres...et au fond de moi, je ris d'eux...Je sais, c'est une des choses les plus insensées de ma vie. Tout le monde est mort, et moi, je me moque des gens..._

Je me secoues, physiquement et mentalement aussi. Je ne dois plus penser à ça. Après tout, je vais aller à Hogwarts, maintenant. Et c'est beaucoup mieux que ma petite école perdue dont personne chez les sorciers ne connaît l'existence. La porte du wagon s'ouvre. Un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, brillant, aux yeux bleu pétillants. Mais il me regarde avec haine. Deux garçons sont à coté de lui, assez massifs. L'air colossal, mais très stupide. Tels deux gorilles. Le blondinet s'avance.

-Qui…es-tu ? dit-il d'une vois grave ou se mêle mépris et surprise.

-Et toi, qui es-tu ? demandais-je.

-Malfoy. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi ? demande le blondinet.

-Parce que je suis une nouvelle élève. J'aimerais me faire de nouveaux amis, et vaut mieux savoir le nom des gens pour cela. Non ?

-Ici, c'est mon compartiment depuis sept ans. Mais… Tu peux rester.

Il me sourit et s'assit a coté de moi, fessant signe à ses gorilles de venir s'asseoir en face de nous. Le soleil qui passait par la fenêtre fessait briller ses cheveux comme de l'or. Ses yeux bleus me détaillèrent pendant de longues minutes. Il était assez musclé. Sûrement un joueur de Quidditch. Un sportif séduisant, dont toutes les filles devait tomber amoureuse dès le premier coup d'œil. En d'autres mots, pas mon genre.

-Tu t'appelle… ? demanda t'il en replacent une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-C'est pas de tes affaires, dis-je d'un ton froid en repoussant sa main.

Un des gorilles vint pour se lever, l'air cruel, mais Malefoy lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

-Crabe... Non... Cette jeune femme est… mon invitée, dit-il en me souriant.

Crabe se rassit, ne quittant pas ses airs de Bulldog pour autant. De la porte restée ouverte nous parvint un soupir exaspéré.

-Encore en train d'essayer de séduire, Malefoy ?

Un jeune homme se tenait là. Les cheveux noirs entremêler, les yeux bleus, des lunettes. Il portait déjà la robe de l'école. Lui aussi assez musclés.

-Potter...dit Malefoy. C'est pas de tes affaires !

-Tu crois ? Sauver de jeunes et délicieuses créatures de tes griffes, c'est un geste qui pourrait "être de mes affaires ».

-Je ne suis pas un trophée que vous pouvez tirer au sort ! dis-je.

Je me leva pour sortir du compartiment, mais Malefoy me retint par la main.

-Non !Attend ! Potter va sortir. !dit-il.

-Non. JE vais sortir, Malefoy, dis-je en retirant ma main.

Je vint pour sortir du compartiment, quand Potter me sourit.

-Et toi, Roméo, ravale ton sourire.

-Lucius Malefoy ! dit une voix indignée

-James Potter ! dit une seconde voix, dans les même tons.

-Oh ! Lily ! Salut ! dit le noiraud.

-Narcissia !Je croyais que tu ne venais pas à l'école, cette année ! dit Malefoy.

-Encore en train d'essayer de séduire...fit Narcissia en prenant la place que je venais de laisser.

-Ah !Les garçons ! dit Lily en secouant la tête.

Je sorti(cette fois pour de bon !)du wagon, mais je me tourna vers les deux filles.

-Hé ! Les filles ! Vos copains sont de vrais coureurs de jupons. Pensez à les tenir en laisse.

Désolée Narcissia, désolée Lily. Mais vous allez avoir une bonne discussion avec eux, et vous resterez longtemps ensemble. Enfin...Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

-James...Viens... Peter, Sirius et Remus nous attendent, dit Lily, d'un air bouleversé.

-Oh...Oui, je viens…

Je marcha le long du corridor. Je vis une porte ouverte. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs très long était en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'un autre garçon, aux cheveux châtain clair. Un petit gros aux cheveux bruns était assis plus les loin et les regardait en riant.

-Qui... est cette fille, Remus ! cria le noir.

-Tortures-moi, Sirius, je ne parlerai jamais !

-Grrrrr...Peter ! Aides-moi !cria Sirius.

-Non ! répondit Peter. C'est pas de mes affaires.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout à coup en me voyant les regarder. Je continua mon chemin. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu, des amis.

-Eh ! Toi, attend ! cria Sirius.

-Sirius ? demanda James qui arrivait.

Puis, il me vit.

-Oh !La fille qui était avec Lucius ! dit-il.

Je continus mon chemin, marchant avec énergie pour m'éloigner. Je ne devais pas leur parler. Je ne devais pas me faire des amis. Surtout pas eux. On me l'avais bien interdit. Et je ne voulais pas leur parler. Des larmes me coulèrent sur les joues. Quelqu'un me prit par le bas.

-Hé !Tu pleure… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Sirius.

-Laisses... moi tranquille ! hurlais-je.

Son sourire se crispa. Il me tira par le bras jusque dans leur compartiment, et ferma la porte.

-Hello ! me dit Remus en essayant de replacer ses cheveux ébouriffés.Tu es...?

-Une sorcière, dis-je.

-Oh ! C'est extraordinaire ! dit Lily avec exaspération. Moi aussi!

Les 4 garçons se mirent à rire. Moi, je la toisa avec ce qui semblait être de l'indifférence, pour les autres, mais que je qualifierai plus « d'observation froide ». Je la détaillais, pour garder ces traits en mémoire. Dieu que cette chère Lily allait manquer quand elle allait mourir... Mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais rien dire.

-Ok !C'est plus le temps de rire, là ! dit Sirius en réprimant un petit rire. Qui es-tu?

-C'est pas de tes affaires, répondis-je.

-Oh ! fit Remus en me serrant la main. Enchanté, Miss Cépade Tesaffère!

Les 3 garçons et Lily se mirent à rire, et je réprimai un sourire. Non. Je ne devais pas rire. Je ne devais pas.

-Remus... Elle est sarcastique! dit Peter.

-Oh ! Vraiment ? Oups...Désolé...dit Remus en se grattant la tête.

-Je m'appelle… Phoenix Princea, dis-je.

J'avais du changer. Abandonner mon nom tiré des milles et une nuits pour un nom… Bon, d'accord, original, que j'aimais beaucoup… Mais pas le mien. Comme si j'oubliais mon passé.

-Enchanté, Phoenix, dit Sirius.

-Laisses-moi tranquille, dis-je en sortant.

-Oh...dit Remus. Elle est…Eum… sauvage…

-Oui… J'aime les filles qui ont du caractère ! rit Sirius.

-Oui, elles te donnent plus de difficulté que les autres ! dit James.

Et je perdis leur conversation à ce moment. J'entrai dans un compartiment vide et je me changea en attendant l'arrivée à Hogwards. Irais-je à Gryffindor, comme mes ancêtres paternels ? Je l'espérais. Je regrettais seulement de devoir supporter la bande de James Potter. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Enfin, le château arriva devant nous. Je caressa l'objet magique dans ma poche. Mon retourneur de temps personnel. Qui m'avait été donné par Hermionne elle-même.

---

Voici donc le prologue de C'est pas de tes affaires ! 

La version d'origine ne comptait que trois chapitres, un prologue et un épilogue, ainsi qu'une suite de, sensiblement, le même nombre. Mais, ayant décidé de recommencer cette fic, je prévois rajouter plusieurs chapitres. Combien exactement, je ne saurais vous le dire.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

J'entre avec les première année, bien que je sois en septième année. Il fallait bien me répartir… Dumbledore me sourit. Il semblait tout savoir. C'est pour cela que mon père avait refuser de m'envoyer à Hogwarts... Il refusait que le vieux fou mette la main sur moi. Quant à mon tuteur... Il voulait me garder loin de l'Angleterre, et m'avait élevée en France.

-Cette année nous accueillons une jeune fille qui vient d'une petite école de sorcellerie de France. Elle passera sa dernière année avec nous, et j'espère que vous lui témoignerez amitié et respect. Phoenix Princea, si vous voulez bien venir mettre le Choipeau magique...

Je me leva et me dirigea sur l'estrade des professeurs. Mon père m'avait tant parler de Hogwarts... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu m'y envoyer, surtout que ses raisons étaient exécrables. Celles de mon tuteur était un peu meilleures… Je pris place sur la banc. J'entendis James et ses amis me crier: « Bonne chance ! ». Même Lily me regardait en souriant. Je vis ses yeux verts luirent avant que je ne ferme les yeux. Elle avait les même yeux que mon père...

-Mmmmm...murmura le Choipeau. Des ondes temporelles...Tu viens du futur... Je sais quel liens t'unissent avec certaines personnes ici...Des liens...qui te viennent du futur...Tu ne dois pas trop te tenir avec eux...Sinon...Ils pourraient découvrir ton secret...Tu iras donc à...SLYTHERIN !

La table des Slytherin se mit à hurler de joie. Je me leva, en proie à une rage sans limites.

-SLYTHERIN ? SLYTHERIN ? ALORS QUE TOUS MES ANCÊTRES ONT ÉTÉ À GRYFFINDIR ? JE REFUSE D'ALLER DANS CETTE MAISON DONT LES GENS MANGENT DANS LA MAIN DE VOLDEMORT !

Le silence s'était installé dans la salle. James et Sirius se levèrent pour m'applaudirent.

-James Potter ! Sirius Black ! cria une femme au chignon sévère.

-...Désolé MacGonagall...dit Sirius en se rassoyant.

James lui sourit, avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir. Je jeta un regards déchirant à Dumbledore, mais il me montra ma table d'un geste de la main. Narcissia poussa sa voisine plus loin pour que je m'assois à coté d'elle.

-Slytherin...Slytherin...murmurais-je...C'est la fin de ma vie...

-Non. Slytherin est une bonne maison. Tout le monde ne suit pas Voldemort. C'est faux.

-Tu crois ? J'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait été à Slytherin… Sa vie a été…

-…a été ? demanda Narcissia.

-…a été dédié au malheur, dis-je en appuyant ma tête sur la table.

Je retenais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Depuis ma fuite, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé. J'avais vu tout le monde mourir autour de moi, sans pouvoir faire mon deuil. Et si cela ne me prendrait pas trop longtemps à oublier les gens de mon école… Il me faudrait une éternité à oublier une personne, la plus importante pour moi.

Depuis quelque instant, le Choipeau criait les noms des maisons. Mais j'étais dans la mauvaise. Mon père, mon grand-père, ma grand-mère, les parents de mon grand-père… Tous avaient été à Gryffindor...et moi...moi, on m'avait envoyée à Slytherin. Une jeune fille vint nous rejoindre, comme beaucoup de première année avant elle.

-Hello ! Je m'appelle Sybile ! Et vous ? demanda t'elle.

-C'est pas de tes affaires, dit Lucius en me souriant.

Je détourna la tête, dégoûtée. Mon regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme. Les cheveux noirs, assez longs. Le regard d'encre bouillant de rage. Je cru le reconnaître, mais en doutai.

-Qui est-ce ? demandais-je à Narcissia.

-Qui ? Lui ? C'est Snape. Severus Snape. Le meilleur élève en potion. Il n'est pas très amical.

-Je ne suis pas très amicale non plus... murmurais-je.

Le repas se termina alors que je n'avais même pas encore toucher à mon assiette. Narcissia me demanda de la suivre. Snape passa devant nous en me jetant un regard sombre. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, ce qui le fit encore plus voir en noir. Je suivis Narcissia le long des couloirs, n'essayant même pas de retenir le chemin par cœur. Nous arrivèrent enfin à la salle commune. Narcissia me montra mon dortoir, qui était voisin au sien, puis, elle me souhaita bonne nuit et se retira. Je sorti de la salle commune, après que Snape m'ait lancé un regard noir. Il faudrait que j'ai une bonne conversation avec lui, histoire de lui apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir lancer des regards noirs. J'avais eu le meilleur des professeurs.

Je marchais depuis un moment, lorsque je vis Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew tenant un élève contre le mur. Je m'approchai pour voir Severus Snape. Du sang sur sa joue laissait présager que les trois imbéciles lui étaient tombés dessus. Je sortis rapidement ma baguette.

-Stupéfix!

Puis, je les fis léviter plus loin, avant de les laisser tomber directement devant un escalier, avant de les ranimer. Leurs cris alors qu'ils déboulèrent les marches me firent sourire. Puis, je me tourna vers le garçon toujours contre le mur, et lui sourit.

-Ils sont imbéciles et lâches. C'est des Gryffindors, ça ? Ils dénaturent leur maison. Ce sont des abrutis. Trois contre un, c'est pervers. Ils sont pire que les Slytherin.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m'a aidé ? demanda t'il avec méfiance.

-J'ai besoin d'une raison ? J'en avais envie. C'est tout. Je n'avais aucune raison de les laisser te taper dessus comme ça. Ceux qui profitent du pouvoir ou de la force comme ça me donnent envie de vomir.

Je désignai sa joue en sang.

-Tu devrais aller faire soigner ça, avant que le couvre-feu. Salut !

Et je m'éloignai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Le temps passa. Combien exactement, je ne sais pas. Je me déplaçai dans les couloirs sombres, alors qu'un mince reflet de la lune venait caresser ma joue, passant à travers les fenêtres à demi-close. Je vis une silhouette se dessiner devant moi. Dumbledore.

-...Il n'est pas prudent de vous promener ainsi la nuit, Miss Princea...

-La nuit, professeur ?

Je regarda ma montre. Il était minuit et demi, en effet. Le temps avait passé trop vite.

-Oui, la nuit. Venez avec moi, Miss Princea.

Je le suivis dans les couloirs, dans les profondeurs du château. Enfin, nous arrivèrent devant un phénix. Il me fit monter sur la première marche, puis dis le code.

-Confiture de grenouille.

L'escalier me monta dans une pièce mystérieuse. Le bureau de Dumbledore. Il arriva quelques instants après moi. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, et me fit signe de prendre place sur celui face à son bureau. Il enleva ses lunettes en demi-lune, les essuya, puis les remis sur son nez.

-Miss Princea...Ou devrais-je plutôt dire...Miss Potter...

Une larme coula sur ma joue lorsqu'il prononça mon véritable nom.

-Oui...Miss Potter... Shéhérazade Potter... Une nouvelle élève très douée... La fille de...

-De Harry Potter, oui... De celui qui tua Voldemort pour mieux le remplacer ! Je n'appelle pas ça un père ! C'est un dictateur, voilà tout !

Il réprima un sourire.

-Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes venue ici, dans le passé. Pour faire quoi au juste ?

-Pour tuer Voldemort, le jour où il voudra s'en prendre à mes grand-parents et à mon père encore bébé. Harry n'auras pas à se défendre. Il ne deviendras pas célèbre. Il vivra avec ses parents, et seras heureux. De plus...De plus, il ne remplaceras jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Et vous ne serez jamais...de ce monde. Car votre époque n'existera plus.

-Le monde n'a jamais voulu de moi. Le monde m'a toujours méprisée.

-Alors pourquoi faire tout cela, si ce n'est pas pour sauver le monde ? Vous avez votre place tout autant qu'un autre, Miss Potter. Il faut seulement que vous appreniez quel est votre place dans ce monde. Chacun à un rôle a jouer dans la guerre entre le Bien et le Mal.

-Ma place...Mon rôle...C'est de tuer Voldemort, puis de disparaître. À mon époque… Il n'y a plus personne pour m'attendre, là-bas. J'ai perdu la seule personne qui m'ait jamais aimée ! Ce monde est perdu d'avance. Aussi bien pour eux que pour mon cœur.

-Vous êtes vraiment décidée ?

-Oui. Et rien ne me feras changer d'avis.

-Et bien...Votre détermination semble à toute épreuve...Je vous conseille d'apprendre quelques sort de magie noire, qui pourrait vous être utile contre Voldemort.

-Et qui me les apprendrais ? Vous ?

-Non...Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en montrer beaucoup sur ce sujet. Je vous le présenterai demain. Pour le moment, il vous faut aller dormir. Vous devez être en forme pour votre première journée d'école.

Il me fit un signe vers la porte. Je mit le pied sur la marche, et l'escalier descendit. Je vins pour sortir de la cavité, mais je m'arrêta, ayant entendit des voix. Pourtant, j'étais seule. Je sentis une présence à ma droite, et frappa.

-Aïe !James!On est repéré!J'ai reçu son coude dans l'œil!

-Sirius ! Chut !

Potter. Black. Comment pouvaient-ils être...invisible ? Ils apparurent devant moi. James tenait une cape dans ses mains. La cape d'invisibilité... Celle que mon père gardait dans un coffre, et qui lui avait été donné par son père. Son père... Mon grand-père... qui se tenait devant moi.

-...Potter ! Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Heuh...Euh...Salut Phoenix ! dit Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Dumbledore ? demanda James.

-...C'est pas de vos affaires, dis-je en marchant vers mon dortoir.

-C'était vraiment magnifique ce que tu a dis au sujet des Slytherin ! dit Sirius en emboîtant ses pas sur les miens.

-Je peux rester seule ?

-Seule avec Malfoy ? demanda James avec sévérité. C'est un pauvre con, et un sale pervers. J'ai vu comment il te regardait, dans le train, et au repas. Dans sa tête, tu es déjà dans son harem.

-Je hais Malfoy ! criais-je, avant de murmurer: Mais je déteste Potter aussi...

-Pourquoi ? demanda James en me prenant par les épaules avant de me faire tourner. Pourquoi tu déteste les Potter ?

-C'est pas de tes affaires.

-JE SUIS un Potter. Je peux savoir ?

-Non.

Je referma ma cape sur moi en rabattant la capuche, et disparue.

-Sirius ! Elle a une cape d'invisibilité !

-Ouais... C'est pas une fille comme les autres…

Je retourna au dortoir. Où plutôt essaya. Mais je n'avais pas suivie les explications de Narcissia, alors je ne fis que me perdre encore plus. Je m'endormis finalement au pied d'un tableau où une femme me regarda avec pitié.(J'avais enlevée ma cape.)

-Pauvre petite... Je voudrais pouvoir te laisser entrer, mais je vois à ton écusson que tu n'es pas de ma maison…

Je lui jetta un regard désespéré, avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveilla, les ornements sur le murs étaient de rouge et d'or, et un grand griffon me regardait avec fierté. Que fessais-je dans un dortoir de...de Gryffindor ?

- Oh! Tu es réveillée ?

-...Lily ? demandais-je.

- Oui, tu es bien dans un dortoir de Gryffindor. James et Sirius t'ont trouvé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sirius a réussit a la convaincre de ne rien dire aux professeurs. Il pourrait convaincre n'importe qui, celui-là...

-Mais... Les autres élèves ?

-Si James leur demande de ne rien dire, ils ne diront rien. Et tout le monde a apprécié ce que tu a dis durant la distribution..

-Oh...euh...Merci...

Je me leva et m'habilla en vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Le Choipeau avait raison, je m'en rendait compte a présent. Si je restais, ils voudraient que je devienne leur amie. Et je n'aurais pas le choix de leur dire la vérité. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Je regarda Lily du coin de l'œil. Moi qui avait si souvent rêver d'avoir une grand-mère qui me gâterait, une mamie-gâteau, je me retrouvait avec une grand-mère de mon âge. Oui, c'était bien elle, la future Mrs Lily Evans Potter, la mère de mon père. Mon père qui ne naîtrait que dans quatre ans... Voldemort n'allait frapper qu'un an demi après sa naissance. Cette vérité me consterna. Où allais-je aller, après avoir eu mon diplôme, pendant ces années ? Il me restait encore du temps pour y penser. Je couru hors du dortoir, puis de la salle commune.

-Hé !Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Sirius.

-Voir Dumbledore!

Il devait me présenter cet expert en magie noire qui allait me montrer des sorts qui devaient tuer Voldemort. Je ne devais pas rater ça. J'arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Confiture de grenouille !

Et j'entra dans le bureau.

-Miss Princea...J'étais justement en train d'expliquer la situation… Voici votre professeur de magie noire.

Celui-ci me lanca un regard noir qui me mit bouche-bée.

-Snape ?Ce sera Snape mon professeur?

-Pourquoi ? Cela vous pose problème ?

Je respira profondément.

-Non, Professeur Dumbledore...

Snape me sourit méchamment. Je savais déjà que j'allais l'adorer. Dumbledore nous fit sortir, en nous donnant une permission spéciale pour aller dans les cachots à tout les minuits. Quand nous sortirent de son bureau, Snape se tourna vers moi.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Severus Snape, mais tu semble déjà le savoir.

-Je suis Phoenix Princea, championne en regard noir.

-Oh !Vraiment ? Je suis Severus Snape, Maître en regard noir.

-Non.Je suis la meilleure, t'es qu'un débutant, dis-je.

-Quoi ? Stupide fille !

-Stupide Slytherin...murmurais-je.

-Tu es aussi une Slytherin.

-Dans mon coeur ? Non... Je n'appartiens à aucune maison...

Il s'arrêta en voyant une larme couler sur ma joue. Folle. Inconsciente. Pleurer devant lui. qu'il s'en serve plus tard ? Il ne faut jamais montrer sa faiblesse. Ne jamais montrer à quel point nous avons mal. A ma grande surprise, il fouilla dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier et me tendit un mouchoir noir.

-Moi non plus, je n'appartiens pas vraiment à une maison… C'est pas une raison pour pleurer..

-...Merci...Snape...

-Tu peux m'appeler Severus.

-Non, professeur Snape. Je ne voudrais pas faire perdre des points à ma maison…

Il me sourit, et je me demanda si ce n'était pas à cet instant qu'il avait décider de devenir professeur. Je me demandai durant un moment pourquoi il était sympathique avec moi. Parce que je l'avais défendu des Maraudeurs ? Il aurait du me détester pour ça. Ou peut-être que le fait de m'en aller sans attendre de remerciement ni sans lui demander quelque chose en échange l'avait persuadé d'être sympa ? Je vis Lucius tourner le coin, et nous vis ensemble. Il marcha avec rage vers nous, suivi d'une Narcissia inquiète. Il poussa Snape contre le mur en le tenant par la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Phoenix, espèce de chien ?

-Lucius ! Arrête ! Lâche-le !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?cria Lucius.

-Le professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé de me donner des cours de rattrapage en potion. Nous étions en train de décider du lieu de rendez-vous !

-C'est vrai ? demanda Lucius en resserrant son étreinte sur le cou de Snape.

-...Oui.

-...O.K.

Lucius lâcha Snape et lui tourna le dos. Puis, il se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement vif et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure. Narcissia et moi hurlèrent. Snape se releva, avec un magnifique oeil au beurre noir.

-Princea...Dans le dernier cachot...cette nuit...

Et il parti. En colère, je me tourna vers Lucius, qui me regardait en souriant méchamment.

-Que ce soit bien clair, Malfoy. Les filles de cette école accepte peut-être de faire parti de ton harem, mais moi, jamais je n'accepterai. Tu es peut-être le prince des Slytherin, mais tu n'a aucun ordre a me donner. Je parlerai à qui je veux, je ferai ce que je veux, et si jamais tu tente de me forcer a quoi que ce soit… Je t'éclate la tête.

-Allons chérie… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

Chérie… Shery… Une seule personne avait le droit de m'appeler ainsi. Et cette personne était morte.

Je pointai ma baguette sur son entre-jambe, et il blanchit légèrement,

-Que ce soit bien clair, Malfoy… Tu m'appelle encore comme ça, et tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance.

Je m'éloignai, puis rangeai ma baguette. Narcissia se mit à rire.

-Elle a raison, je devrais te mettre en laisse. On se revoit tout à l'heure, mon chéri !

Et elle me suivit. Narcissia me demanda où j'avais passer la nuit, et je lui répondit que j'avais toujours marcher. Elle me gronda un peu. Nous vîmes Lily arriver dans notre direction. Narcissia lui fit un signe de la main. Lily s'approcha, et Narcissia lui raconta ce qui c'était passé entre son Lucius adoré et le pauvre Snape. Personne ne semblait s'occuper de lui, et il ne semblait pas avoir d'amis. Tout comme moi dans le passé... Narcissia et Lily me montrèrent nos salle de cours. J'essayais de rester le plus loin d'elles, de ne pas me mêler à leur conversation, mais elles me demandèrent sans cesse mon avis sur tel ou tel sujet.

Tous ennuyèrent Snape au sujet de son oeil au beurre noir. Il gardait la tête haute, comme si les moqueries ne l'atteignaient pas. Je reconnaissais très bien cette technique, pour l'avoir moi-même utilisé très souvent. Je savais que ça ne menait a rien. Mais je ne lui dis pas. Il devait bien le savoir.

Grâce à nos cours de minuit, nous devîmes vite amis, même si je n'en avais pas le droit. C'était plus fort que moi, lorsque les élèves l'embêtaient, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prendre sa défense. De manière impersonnelle, bien sur. En attaquant ceux qui l'embêtait, pour dire que ce n'était pas pour le défendre, lui, mais bien pour leur clouer le bec, à eux. Que leur voix me donnaient la migraine. Le soir venu, ça le faisait rire. Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Je n'avais aucune réponse à lui donner. Nous ne parlions jamais en public, même si quelques fois, après nos cours de nuit, nous nous assoyions dans la salle commune vide pour parler.

Les mois passèrent, et j'appris à mieux connaître Hogwarts. Cette vieille école me plaisait. Ses professeurs étaient patients et gentils. Les élèves m'évitaient pour la plupart, et j'en étais vraiment contente. Mais certaines personnes ne me laissèrent aucun répit, ainsi qu'à mon pauvre professeur de magie noire. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew (nommés dans l'école Les Maraudeurs) ainsi que Lily Evans. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas me laisser tranquille, convaincus que j'appartenais plus à Gryffindor qu'à Slytherin. Leur opinion sur Snape était partagée. James trouvait qu'il avait l'air hautain, Sirius ne pouvait pas le blairer, Peter le détestait cordialement. Remus était celui avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux. Il n'avait rien de particulier contre Snape mais ne voyait aucune raison d'être aimable avec lui alors que le Slytherin l'insultait toujours sur un petit problème… de lune. J'avais vite compris qu'il était loup-garou… Lily, elle, était seulement un peu jalouse que Severus ait de meilleure note qu'elle en potion. Tant qu'à mes deux compagnons de Slytherin, Narcissia et Lucius, ils ne pouvaient le supporter, ni l'un ni l'autre. Narcissia parce qu'elle le trouvait trop froid (et très laid) et Lucius parce que contrairement aux autres, Severus ne lui obéissait pas. Quand à Crabe et Goyle, leur sentiments étaient dicté par Lucius.

Dans cette école, j'étais la seule à lui parler. La seule a le faire rire. A lui faire perdre son air froid. Et ça m'allait. Seuls, on abandonnait les masques. Malgré l'amitié des Maraudeurs, je gardais une certaine réserve. Ils n'avaient toujours pas remarquer que j'avais les mêmes yeux que Lily, et je remerciais le ciel. Je les voyais, elle et James, se balader main dans la main, je les entendais parfois parler de leur avenir, et j'espérais de tout cœur pouvoir les sauver, eux et mon père. Ces soirs-là, Severus trouvait que j'apprenais très vite.

---

Voici le premier chapitre de **C'est pas de tes affaires ! **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser dfes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

La veille de Noël, le 24 Décembre , Snape et moi étions dans les cachots, attendant que la professeur Vervilla s'en aille.

-Phoenix ? Vous croyez que vous serez bientôt prête ?

-Euh...

Je regarda Snape, qui hocha la tête.

-Oui , Professeur Vervilla, je crois.

Elle ne savait pas quel était la nature des sorts que je pratiquais. Elle croyait que Snape me donnait des cours de rattrapage dans toutes les matières que je n'avais jamais étudiée. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il m'arrivait d'avoir recours à son aide pour des devoirs, et il m'aidait sans rancune, en tout cas, je l'espère. La professeur prit ses choses, nous salua et sorti de la classe, après nous avoir demander de barrer la porte après notre sortie. Nous acquiesçâmes . Nous en avions l'habitude. Il était 11:30 du soir, et les cachots étaient sombres. Snape alluma quelques chandeliers pour éclairer le coin où nous travaillions. C'était devenu notre rituel. Depuis une semaine, je tentais de mettre au point un sort quelconque, dont je ne tiens pas à parler. J'ouvris mon grimoire, mais je n'avais aucune motivations. Après cinq reprises, Snape se tourna vers moi, en rage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Phoenix ? Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas ? Tu y étais presque hier !

-Désolée, Snape...

C'était trop pour moi. Noël qui était là avec tout ses préparatifs. Mes souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire, de plus en plus souvent plus Noël approchait. En plus, Snape m'engueulait. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues et je me levai pour m'approcher de la fausse fenêtre, qui montrait la neige qui tombait doucement, alors que les mots coulaient de mes lèvres, en français. Il ne comprendrait pas, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Et cela me permettrait d'enfin exorciser ces fantômes qui me hantait depuis un an…

-C'est à cause de Noël qui approche ! C'est à cette époque l'année passée que toute mon école s'est faite exterminée par les Mangemorts... Ils sont morts, tous morts... Tout ces gens que je détestais...Mais ils me manquent... Leur moqueries me manquent, les regards mauvais qu'ils me lançaient me manque ! Même les rumeurs qu'ils disaient me manquent ! Ils sont morts, et ils ne le méritait pas ! Mon père est devenu fou... Depuis que je suis petite qu'il en est ainsi... Il a remplacé Voldemort après l'avoir tuer ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait ! Il a tuer ma mère après notre naissance, avant de tuer ma sœur jumelle... Il n'a jamais voulu que j'étudies à Hogwart, parce qu'il a ne voulait pas que je rencontre Dumbledore... Il a tuer tous ses amis...Son parrain, ses professeurs...Tous...Sauf un...Un seul qu'il n'a pas pu tuer...Et c'est à ce professeur que je dois ma vie... Il m'a sauvé alors que j'étais encore toute petite... J'avais cinq ans, et mon père m'avait enfermée dans ma chambre après m'avoir battue… Son ancien professeur est arrivé, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il est venu, ce jour-là… Il m'a prise avec lui, et m'a élevée… M'a aimée… Comme sa fille ! C'est lui qui m'a envoyer à l'école de magie Milfreng... Mais il était si triste...D'avoir été à Slytherin l'a forcé à prendre un masque froid, il s'est isolé des autres... C'est de lui que j'ai appris mes regards noirs... Après 9 ans, mon père a finalement appris où j'étais, il a lancé ses Mangemorts sur mon école... Mais ils m'ont épargnée, croyant que la fille qu'ils recherchaient était morte... Mais mon père a tué mon tuteur avant que je ne puisse rien faire...Quand je suis arrivée à la maison, il était couché sur le sol, et il est mort dans mes bras... J'aurais voulu mourir moi aussi... Mais je savais qu'il aurait voulu que je continus...Que je trouve le moyen de tuer mon père... Je l'aimais… Il était la seule personne a m'avoir jamais montré de la tendresse… Je l'aimais comme un père, comme je n'aimerai jamais plus personne… Il était tout pour moi… Tout… Et… Il est mort… Mais tu ne comprends pas...Faudrait que je te parle en anglais pour ça premièrement...

Un bras passa autour de mes épaules. Je releva la tête vers lui.

-Tu te trompe, Phoenix...Je crois que tu as beaucoup trop de responsabilités sur tes épaules, non ? J'ai pas tout compris, mais… Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. Peu importe qui est ton père, il ne pourra rien te faire. Tu es en sécurité, a présent. Dumbledore ne le laissera pas te faire du mal. Lorsque l'on te regarde, on voit une jeune fille merveilleuse, mais qui a peur de s'ouvrir aux autres...Tu garde un grand secret pour toi, et je comprends. Moi aussi, je garde un secret qui me force à porter un masque. Mais si tu voulais, tu pourrais sûrement te sortir de cette merde dans laquelle tu es. Si tu demandais l'aide des Maraudeurs, ils t'aideraient...

Il avait tout comprit. Il parlait français. Heureusement que je n'en avais pas dis plus ! Ma méfiance m'avait pour une fois servie…

-Demander de l'aide ? Jamais !

Snape me sourit.

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens ton sal caractère et ton orgueil.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que petite, je m'amusais à l'imiter, et que j'en étais venue à mieux faire ses regards noirs que lui-même.

-De mon tuteur, dis-je.

-Oh...

-Et tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu parlais français !

-Je ne croyais pas que tu le parlais.

-Snape. Je viens de France.

-…j'avoue…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, ce qui le fit sourireà son tour. Même avec presque quarante ans de moins, il avait le même sourire. Pas le sourire froid et cruel que tout le monde pouvait voir, mais le sourire chaleureux dont j'étais la seule a être gratifiée. Même en presque un demi-siècle de différence, certaines choses ne changeait jamais…

-Êtes-vous amoureux ? demanda une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous tournâmes. Sybille Trewlaney.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Snape avec colère.

-J'ai besoin de Phoenix, dit-elle en venant me voir.

Elle me demanda de l'aider avec son devoir de Métamorphose. A 12:30. Elle devait nous espionner depuis le début. Heureusement, elle ne parlais pas français. Je le savais, car elle m'avait souvent questionné sur la France, et demandé de lui traduire certaines paroles qu'elle s'amusait a répété a ses amies ensuite.

-Je sens des vagues d'amour dans l'air...murmura t'elle.

-Sybille !criais-je.

Je sentis que Snape allait la frapper.

-Wow ! Sev, calme toi!

Il prit une expression surprise. Je me mordis la lèvre. Merde... Je l'avais appeler Sev...Tout comme j'avais longtemps appeler mon tuteur...

-...Sybille ? demandais-je.

-Phoenix ?

Je regarda Snape, et nous levèrent en même temps notre baguette.

-Obliviate !

Elle nous regarda avec surprise. Ses traits s'étirèrent, puis elle se secoua.

-Heu...Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda t'elle.

-Ton devoir, dis-je en lui donnant.

-Oh ! Merci Phoenix !

Et elle partit toute contente. Je regarda Snape du coin de l'oeil, et nous nous mêmes à rire. Sûrement la fatigue. Son visage s'éclairait par un sourire radieux, et je voyais à travers lui celui qu'il allait devenir, mon tuteur.

-Oh ! J'allais oublier...Joyeux Noël Phoenix !

Effectivement, nous étions le 25 Décembre.

-Heu...Joyeux Noël, Snape.

-Tu sais...Tu peux m'appeler Severus, ou Sev si tu veux...

-Heuh...Et bien...D'accord, Sev.

-Mais pas en public.

-Parfait. De toute façon, on ne se parle pas en public.

-C'est vrai.

-...Pendant que l'on est au concession, je vais te faire un aveu. Je ne m'appelle pas Phoenix.

-Ah non ? demanda Sev. Alors comment tu t'appelle ?

-...Mon vrai nom est Shéhérazade.

-...Je préfère Shéhérazade. Pourquoi te fais-tu appeler Phoenix ?

-C'est à cause de mon père. Je ne veux pas qu'il me retrace.

Il hocha la tête, puis il reprit ses airs noirs.

-Le cours est terminé pour le moment, Miss Princea, puisque vous êtes incapable de vous concentrez. Rentrez donc à la salle commune, fêter Noël avec vos amis.

Je me souvins de mes Noël d'enfant, où il avait essayer de me rendre le plus heureuse possible. Tout ces Noël passé juste tout les deux. Le sapin que nous montions ensemble, l'étoile qu'il me laissait toujours installer. Les repas cuisiné de peine et de misère et les biscuits en pain d'épice a moitié brûlé. Les cadeaux qui s'entassaient sous le sapin alors que je m'étais endormie sur le divan, et sa main dans mes cheveux qui me réveillait pour déballer la montagne de cadeaux avec tout ce qu'une petite fille peut rêver pour Noël. Puis, adolescente, nous restions assis sur le divan a écouter de la musique, puis les cadeaux apparaissaient toujours à minuit. Il me souriait, puis je commençais à les déballer. Toujours, ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, que ce soit en matière de vêtement, de musique, de livres, ou d'accessoires magiques. Bien que les élèves de l'école me détestait et détestait mon tuteur (qui était venu enseigner les potions dans cette petite école de France pour m'éloigner de mon père), ils devaient avouer que j'étais toujours à la fine pointe de la mode, avec tout ce qu'il me fallait, et que mon tuteur semblait m'adorer, alors qu'il était sévère avec tout autre élève. Le même professeur acariâtre que mon père m'avait décrit.

Noël avait été pendant huit ans seulement lui et moi. Pourquoi voudrais-je changer ces habitudes ? Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire…

-T'a toujours pas compris Sev... La personne avec qui je veux passer Noël...C'est avec toi.

Je lui adressa un grand sourire puis l'embrassai sur la joue avant de quitter les cachots. Je monta à la salle commune, mon sac sur l'épaule. Je monta à mon dortoir, et vida mon sac sur mon lit. Il y avait une petite boîte noire, qui n'aurait pas du y être. Je l'ouvris. À l'intérieur, il y avait une rose noire, avec les mots suivant:" Regarde sous ton lit. " Je me mis à trembler. M'avait-IL retrouver ? Je regarda sous mon lit avec méfiance. Il y avait une grande boîte noire. Je l'ouvris. À l'intérieur, il y avait un petit chaton noir aux yeux jaunes brillant. Je le pris dans mes bras, et il se mit à ronronner. Il portait un ruban doré dans le cou, où il était inscrit: "Joyeux Noël, Phoenix. Snape". Après des années de supplication, il me donnait enfin le compagnon que je voulais. Il l'ignorait que je voulais un chat, puisqu'il n'avait pas conscience que dans le futur, je lui demanderais toujours avec cette même ardeur. Je monta le chat au bout de mes bras.

-...J'espère qu'on vas s'entendre...Sevy !

Il me répondit par un coup de langue sur le nez. Adorable chaton...

--

Et voilà... Alors pour ceux qui se posait la question, naon, ça ne sera pas un Severus/Phoenix ! Ça va pas la tête ! Il l'a élevée comme si c'était sa fille ! Pour elle, c'est un père ! Même s'ils ont le même âge, ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils soient père et fille !

Merci de vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres ! Je suis présentement sur le chapitre 5, la suite devrait bientôt arriver...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

C'était peu après Noël, et Sevy me suivait partout dans le dortoir et la salle commune. Quand à Sev, il continuait a me donner des cours de magie noire. Un jour, le professeur Dumbledore nous fit tous venir à la grande salle. Il nous parla en fessant attention a soigner son anglais.

-Pendant un mois, unécrivain Français viendra nous tenir compagnie pour nous présenter son livre qu'il vient de sortir en librairie. Applaudissez s'il vous plait Mr. Narcisse Lockart !

Il entra par la porte qui se tenait derrière l'estrade des professeurs. Des cheveux blonds frisés, un regard bleu...Les filles poussèrent des exclamations de joie.

-Il est plutôt sexy...murmura Narcissia avec une voix appréciatrice, avant que Lucius lui lance un regard noir. Mais Lucius est mon préféré !

-Je me nomme...Narcisse Lockart, expert en défense contre les forces du mal, et détentateur du dernier prix du plus beau sourire. Pour la promotion de mon premier livreà l'adresse des jeunes sorciers, j'ai tenu a faire présent d'un exemplaire de mon livre à chacun des élèves de première année de l'école Hogwarts...Dédicacé, évidement.

Les premières années crièrent de joie. Je vis Sev lever les yeux au ciel. Moi aussi, ce bonhomme m'exaspérait.

-Et voici maintenant le temps de vous présenter ce livre...Qui m'a pris quelques temps à écrire, je dois l'avouer...Et qui regroupe tout les sorts que j'ai pratiquer pendant ma jeune enfance. Voici...Mes Premiers Sorts !

Le public se mit à applaudir. Toutes les premières années se précipitèrent devant l'estrade pour recevoir leur livre. A chacune des jeunes filles, Lockart lançaient un regard langoureux qui les fessaient crier de joie. Foutu imbécile... Pareille à son fils. Ce dernier allait tellement exaspérer mon père qu'il allait le rendre amnésique en deuxième année, pour finalement le tuerà la fin de sa sixième année.

Deux semaines plus tard, Sybille entra dans la salle commune, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, et éclata en sanglots.

-Sybille ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandais-je.

-Je suis... une mauvaise sorcière...pleura t'elle. Je ne sais pas utiliser les sort de Lochart...Regarde !

Elle posa une plume devant elle et sortit sa baguette.

-Wingardium Lépiosa !

La plume ne bougea évidement pas. Je sortis ma baguette à mon tour.

-Wingardium Léviosa !

La plume s'éleva dans les airs, tel porté par un souffle invisible. La formule du livre était fausse. Je regarda toutes les formules une par une. Toutes fausses. Aucune n'était écrite correctement. Comment le Ministère de la Magie laissait-il publier une telle escroquerie ? Je me leva, le livre sous le bras. Je sortis de la salle commune et marcha jusqu'à la chambre que Dumbledore avait laissée a notre invité.

-Lockart ! Ouvrez, j'ai à vous parler !

-Me parlez, à moi ? demanda une voix derrière la porte. J'arrive, je cours, je vole vous ouvrir !

La porte s'ouvrit, pour me montrer un Lockart habillé sur son 31 comme toujours.

-Mais que vois-je ? s'écria t'il. Qui est donc cette exquise apparition qui hanteras mes nuits pour le restant de mes jours ? Un visage d'ange, une voix a dompter les ours de Sybérie ! Une chevelure a faire verdir de jalousie la belle Aphrodite elle-même !Un corps a mettre tout les mannequins sans travail !

-Ça pour hanter tes nuits, je peux te jurer que je vais te les hanter ! dis-je en le rentrant dans le mur en le tenant par le collet.

-Et aussi une grande force dans le poignet...Ne pourrions-nous pas nous asseoir pour discuter comme des gens civilisés ?

-Civilisé ?Vous trouvez civiliser d'escroquer les gens avec votre bouquin dont pas un sort n'est authentique ?

-Allons allons...Il y a peut-être quelques petites erreurs de frappe, mais mes sorts sont tout a fait...

-Erreur de frappe ?Lépiosa au lieu de Léviosa ! Luminios au lieu de Lumos ! Expertiliamus au lieu de Experliamus ! Oblitiagada au lieu de Obliviate ! C'est de l'arnaque ! Pas un de vos sorts n'est véritable !

Il se dégagea et replaça son veston devant le miroir, mais je vis bien qu'il prenait sa baguette cachée à sa ceinture.

-Experliamus ! criais-je.

Sa baguette me tomba dans la main. Je le regarda froidement.

-Partez d'ici...Et ne revenez pas tant qu'un seul Potter seras dans cette école !sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Il prit sa valise a la hâte puis se sauva en prenant sa baguette à toute vitesse.

-Encore une fois, tu dois faire la justice, Shéra ?

Je me retourna.

-Sev ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais lui parler de ses faux sorts, mais tu l'as déjà fais...dit-il en croissant les bras derrière sa tête et en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-J'ignorais que jouer les justiciers te tenait tant à cœur, Snape...dis-je en riant.

-Il ne faut pas jouer avec la justice, dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

Une forme au contour transparent passa devant nous.

-Vous pratiquez la magie noire à la nuit tombée...dit la forme. Je vous vois...Tout les soirs... Je vais le dire à Dumbledore ! Vous serez bannis de l'école !

-Peeves ! Vas t'en !criais-je.

Le fantôme s'en alla en riant. Je regarda Sev, qui haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter que Dumbledore ne savait déjà pas ?

* * *

-Phoenix...Severus...dit Dumbledore en nous montrant les sièges devant lui.

On nous avait demander en plein cours de potion, et les élèves trouvèrent bizarre que nous soyons convoqués chez le directeur en-sem-ble.

-Professeur Dumbledore, peu importe ce que Peeves vous a dis, vous le saviez déjà.

-Non, Miss Princea, je ne savais pas.

-Mais vous m'avez demander de lui apprendre...commença Severus.

-Je vous ai demander, Mr. Snape, de lui apprendre l'art de la magie noire, et non l'art de la luxure ! dit le Professeur Dumbledore d'un ton tranchant.

Nous figèrent sur nos sièges. J'ouvris la bouche, outrée, puis la referma, avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

-Lu...Luxure...Vous avez dit luxure...dis-je.

-Oui.

Je réprima une envie de vomir. Non mais ça ne tournais pas rond dans sa tête ! Sev était mon tuteur ! Celui qui m'avait élevée ! Bon, d'accord, là, il avait mon âge, mais je ne pouvais le voir autrement que comme étant mon futur père adoptif !

-Mais vous avez pétés les plombs ! cria Severus.

-Mr.Snape ! Veuillez être un peu plus polisà l'adresse de votre directeur !

-Je vais être malade...dis-je.

-Peeves m'a raconté vous avoir surpris dans les cachots, la nuit du 24 Décembre, en plein ébats sous les chandelles et vous auriez même invités la jeune Trewlaney à vous rejoindre ! Dans une école aussi respectable que Hogwarts, de tels actes sont des scandales !

En rage, je sortis mon retourneur de temps, et le nous emmena le soir du 24 Décembre.

-Où voyez-vous des...ébats, Dumbledore ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est une jeune fille qui se vide le cœur ! dit Severus.

Dumbledore se tourna vers nous, songeur.

-Oui, je vois la même chose que vous...Je crois que je ne devrai plus prendre les déclarations de Peeves au sérieux...

-Ça fait longtemps que vous devriez le savoir ! s'exclama Severus. Combien de fois Peeves a dis la vérité, depuis qu'il est dans cette école ?

-Dès que cela permettait de mettre des élèves en retenues, ou de les faire renvoyer.

Nous revinrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et Severus se tourna vers moi.

-Comment as-tu eu ce retourneur de temps ?

Je regarda le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Puis-je lui dire ?

-Croyez-vous qu'il garderas le secret, Miss Princea?

-Je crois bien que oui. Et… Cela vous permettrais, à tous deux, de comprendre certaines de mes actions…

-Alors, faites.

Je raconta tout à Severus et à Dumbledore, qui en savait déjà les grandes lignes. Je leur raconta comment mon père avait tuer ou fait prisonnier tout ses amis, toute sa famille. Il avait même voulu tuer Dumbledore lui-même. Je leur raconta comment il avait voulu me tuer moi aussi. Comment le Snape du futur d'où je venais m'avait sauvée de justesse, puis m'avait élevée. Comment les gens de mon école me détestaient parce que j'étais la pupille du professeur le plus célèbre de l'histoire de Hogwarts après Dumbledore et du plus sévère et détesté de l'école Milfeng. Comment Harry avait lancé les Mangemorts, maintenant à son service, contre mon école. Pendant que ses serviteurs m'épargnaient, mon père allait tuer Sev. Comment notre maison avait été détruite, comment mon tuteur était mort dans mes bras. Comment Hermionne était arrivée en pleurs et en priant le ciel que je sois sauve. Elle m'avait donné son retourneur de temps, et m'avait demander de changer l'histoire. Elle était morte peu après. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de force pour se libérer du cachot où mon père l'avait enfermer et ensuite transplanner jusqu'à la maison de Sev. Comment j'étais arriver dans leur époque sans rien, habitant au Chaudron Baveur en attendant que l'école commence. Comment j'avais du me servir de la clef que mon père m'avait donner dans un élan de tendresse, et qui ouvrait le compte de la famille Potter, chez Gringots. Que j'espérais que James et sa famille ne s'en rendrait pas compte...

-...Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu serais la petite fille de James Potter et de Lily Evans ? demanda mon jeune professeur.

-Oui Sev. Ils vont mourir bientôt… En laissant leur fils seul, après qu'il ait battus Voldemort. Si je ne change rien…

-Tu es venue pour empêcher ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que je t'apprends la magie noire ?

-Oui.

-Mais… Ça va changer le cours du temps ! Tu n'existeras plus à ton époque ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Sev… A quoi ça me servirait d'y retourner,à mon époque ? Il n'y a plus personne pour m'attendre, là-bas ! Tu es mort ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Tu es la seule personne que j'aimais, et tu es mort !

-Parlant de magie noire...demanda Dumbledore afin de changer de sujet. Comment cela se passe ?

-Très bien, Pr Dumbledore. Shéhérazade devrait être prête avant la fin de l'année.

-Oh...Ainsi donc, vous connaissez son véritable nom...

-Oui, je lui ai dis la veille de Noël.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez retourner en classe.

Nous nous levâmes, pour nous rendre compte que le cours était finis. Je rejoignis Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Je devais me changer les idées, ne plus penser à mon époque. Ne plus penser au point que j'avais au cœur lorsque je repensais à mon tuteur.

-Hello ! dis-je.

-Salut Phoenix, dit Sirius.

-Tu sais ce qui se dit dans l'école ?

-Non. Quoi ?

-Une fille a forcer Lockart a quitter l'école, et elle lui aurait dit de ne jamais revenir tant qu'il y aurait un Potter dans cette école… Mais je suis le seul Potter ici ! dit James.

-Ah ? Bizarre, dis-je en fessant semblant de ne pas y avoir porter une plus grande attention.

-C'est pas tout… J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère… Notre coffre à Gringotts a été ouvert, par une fille qui avait le double de la clef. Une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs, d'après ce que les gobelins ont dit. Elle n'a pas prit grand chose, mais ça inquiète mes parents. Mon père a mit quelques agents du Ministère sur ses traces, continua James, très pâle.

-Je suis désolée pour toi, dis-je. Oh !Merde ! Je suis en retard !

Et je courus vers le dortoir. J'avais mentis. Je n'étais pas en retard, je ne voulais seulement éviter de porter l'attention sur moi. Fichus Maraudeurs. Quand on veut rire, ils sont sérieux, et quand on veut la paix, ils font les idiots pour faire rire ! Sevy m'accueillis en miaulant, et je le pris dans mes bras. Il mit sa petite patte contre ma joue, et je souris. Je lui donna un bec sur la tête, puis le mit par terre. C'est alors que j'entendis du bruit dans mon dortoir. Je devais pourtant être seule, j'avais vus mes compagnes dans la salle commune...J'ouvris la porte doucement... et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. IL était là. Le Seigneur. Le Monstre que mon père allait tuer, puis remplacer. Il leva vers moi un doigt squelettique.

-Potter...murmura t'il.

Je vis sa baguette se lever, mais trop tard pour que je réagisse.

-ADAVRA KEDAVRA !

Je mourus sur le coup. Enfin, c'est ce que je crus.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais à l'infirmerie. Je sentis quelque chose dans ma main, et regarda. Sev tenait ma main, la tête appuyée sur son bras, endormit. Il avait du intervenir(lui ou quelqu'un d'autre)et faire fuir Voldemort, faisant se perdre le sort, sinon, je serais morte. Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est rester avec vous depuis qu'il vous a emmener ici. Donc, depuis 2 jours.

Je regarda Sev dormir.

-...T'étais pas obligé, Sev...

Pomfresh secoua la tête.

-Il a insister, et Dumbledore lui-même a insister pour qu'il reste. Il a dit que c'était plus prudent. Hormis lui et le directeur, je n'avais permis à personne de venir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, pourtant, je vis Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter entrer.

-Comment tu vas, Phoenix ? demanda Rémus.

-Mmmm...Bien, merci.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent Sev.

-SNAPE? demanda James, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Heuh...oh...oui...

-...C'est ton petit ami ? demanda Lily.

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense ça !Non non non non non !Il m'aide en potions et dans les cours que j'ai jamais eu ! On est amis, c'est tout !

-Ok. Mais... Panique pas. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, tu sais. On est tes amis, on peux comprendre, dit Peter.

Le menteur. Le serviteur de Voldemort. Je le regarda avec haine, et il vit que je savais. Il vit aussi que je ne dirais rien. Lui non plus ne dirais rien. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Sev se réveilla.

-Mmmmmm...Ah non...

-Salut Severus, dit James.

-...Tu… me parle ? demanda Sev, surpris.

-...Tu es un ami de Phoenix, dit Sirius avec un sourire forcé.

C'est ainsi que les Maraudeurs apprirent à apprécier Severus Snape. Cela prit du temps, ce ne fut pas toujours évident, mais la guerre entre eux cessa, au moins. Il n'était pas rare maintenant de nous voir tous les sept assit dehors.

Maintenant qu'il savait toute l'histoire, et pourquoi j'avais si souvent prit sa défense, pourquoi j'étais son amie, Severus se montra très protecteur avec moi. Un peu comme il l'était dans le futur… Cela nous permis de nous rapprocher, et lorsque mon époque me manquait, lorsque je faisais des cauchemars ou lorsque je doutais, il m'écoutait toujours. Lui parler de notre vie tous les deux le faisait sourire. Si les élèves se posaient des questions sur le fait que nous soyons proches, ils ne posèrent jamais de questions, pas même lorsqu'ils nous trouvèrent endormis l'un contre l'autre, assit sur un canapé de la salle commune. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise, enfant. Lorsque je faisais des cauchemars, j'allais le rejoindre dans le salon, je m'assoyais contre lui, et je m'endormais, la tête appuyée contre son torse. Il ne me demandait jamais quel était mes cauchemars. Il attendait que je lui en parle.

Il ne me parla jamais du fait que Voldemort avait faillis me tuer. Cela semblait être un sujet tabou. Tout ce qui mettait ma santé en jeu le mettait dans un état de rage seulement visible par l'éclat de ses yeux, et ses lèvres pincées. Voldemort ne revint pas à Poudlard, Dumbledore semblait avoir prit des mesures de sécurité à ce sujet. Je reçu par contre un message…

"Tu veux me tuer ? Essais si tu t'en crois capable, ma belle Shéhérazade Potter...Essais donc de battre Lord Voldemort...Mais n'oublies pas que j'ai des espions...Dont trois qui sont très proche de toi...Garde les yeux ouverts, ma Shéry..."

Je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait pour deux d'entre eux: Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow. Mais qui étais donc le troisième ? Ce n'est que quelques jours après que je l'ai su...Lorsque je vis Sev pencher la tête en même temps que Lucius, se tenant fermement l'avant-bras gauche. Cela me fit peur de savoir que mon tuteur était un Mangemort. Mais comme il était avec Dumbledore à mon époque, je supposai qu'il avait changer d'avis. Je savais que jamais il ne m'aurait livrée à Voldemort. Par contre, je me demandai comment ce dernier l'avait su. Ce n'est que trois semaines plus tard que j'appris que la jeune Sybille, qui était une voyante, avait fait une prédiction dans sa petite enfance. Une prophétie qui annonçait que du futur les milles et une nuit allaient venir pour empêcher de tuer son père, né sous le nom de Potter. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait terrassé, et le futur, épargné. Ce fut Severus qui nous l'annonça, à Dumbledore et moi. Le directeur semblait savoir que Sev était un Mangemort, et j'appris qu'il était un espion.

Ce soir-là, je lui dis l'avoir aperçu se tenir le bras en même temps se Lucius, et ma peur de le savoir avec eux. Il sourit et m'embrassa sur le front, comme le faisait si souvent mon tuteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te livrée ? Plus tôt mourir que de faire ça. Jamais je te ferai du mal, Shery.

Et comme futur et présent confondu, il était le seul a pouvoir m'appeler ainsi, je ne dis rien.

---

Voici donc le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Pour ma part, je suis en train de travailler sur le chapitre six, la suite ne devrait donc pas tarder.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Nous étions en mars et mes cours de « magie noire » étaient terminés. Severus n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre. Malgré cela, nous continuions à aller à chaque minuit dans les cachots, et là, à la lueur des bougies, nous parlions de tout et de rien, tels deux adolescents normaux. Sev se montrait très protecteur avec moi, et j'avais appris quelques semaines auparavant, qu'il avait envoyé un Ravenclaw à Ste-Mangouste lorsqu'il l'avait entendu tenir des propos déplacés à mon égard. A présent, l'école entière savait que lorsqu'on s'attaquait à Phoenix Princea, on trouvait Severus Snape sur le chemin. Cela faisait bien rire nos amis Gryffindor, qui trouvaient ça trop mignon.

Sev n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'il allait à une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je restais longtemps dans la Salle Commune à l'attendre, angoissée. Je savais pourquoi il était Mangemort, et cela m'inquiétait encore plus. Et si Voldemort découvrait la vérité ?

Je restais alors assise sur un fauteuil, dans ma cape d'invisibilité, et j'attendais. Il entrait alors avec Lucius, qui montait l'escalier aussitôt pour aller se coucher, alors que Sev se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil. Dès que Malfoy avait disparu, j'enlevais ma cape et me précipitais vers mon meilleur ami pour l'inspecter de la tête au pied, et vérifié qu'il n'avait rien. Ça le faisait rire.

-Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Shéra.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi pendant des années !

-Normal, tu étais une enfant menacée par son père !

-Sev… Je t'ai déjà perdu dans le futur, je ne veux pas te perdre à cette époque aussi… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Comme toujours lorsque je parlais de mon époque et de la mort de mon tuteur, les larmes me venaient aux yeux, et il m'attira dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien… Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne disparaîtrai pas.

Et je le croyais, comme je l'avais toujours cru.

* * *

Ce jour-là, c'était mon anniversaire, j'avais 18 ans. Mes amis Gryffindor avaient fait une petite fête dans la Salle sur Demande, et j'avais été les y rejoindre avec Severus dès que tous les Slytherin avaient quitter la Salle Commune. Pâtisseries, croustilles, boissons, rien n'avait été oublié. Il y avait de la musique, et des fauteuils ainsi que des divans un peu partout. Nous étions restés un long moment à parler, et lorsque minuit avait sonné, ils m'avaient offert leurs présents. Sevy, que j'avais emmené, s'amusait a jouer avec les rubans. Severus l'agaçait avec un bout de laine, et le chaton essayait désespérément de l'attraper, nous faisant rire. Peter avait été le dernier a m'offrir son cadeau, et je le remerciai froidement.

Peu importe mes efforts pour que mon animosité ne paraisse pas trop, c'était peine perdue. Lorsque la soirée fini et que nous fûmes sur le chemin de notre salle commune, Severus se tourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu Peter ?

-Il va trahir Lily et James.

-Oh…

-Il est avec Voldemort, puis lorsqu'il sera tué, il sera avec mon père…

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

-Lorsque… J'étais désobéissante… Mon père me « donnait » à lui…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je soupirai longuement, avant de m'arrêter pour lui faire face.

-Durant deux ans, Sev. De mes trois ans jusqu'à mes cinq ans, jusqu'à ce que tu m'arraches à cet enfer, j'étais punie par le viol. Mon père m'enfermait dans ma chambre et il appelait Peter. J'étais petite, mais ces souvenirs resterons à jamais en moi.

Il ne parlait pas, mais je voyais à l'éclat de ses yeux et aux plis de ses lèvres qu'il bouillait de rage. Ses jointures étaient blanches a force de serrer les poings.

-Je savais ?

-A mon époque ? Oui… Lorsque tu m'as sauvée, tu m'as emmenée à l'hôpital, puisque j'avais été battue… Le médecin a fait une batterie de tests et s'est rendu compte que j'avais été agressée à plusieurs reprises.

-Et je n'ai rien fais ?

-Le plus important était de m'éloigner… Mais tu as tué Peter quelques années plus tard. Alors tu vois… J'aurai beau faire des efforts, jamais je ne pourrai pardonné à Peter tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Je comprends… Et maintenant que je sais, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de le voir d'une autre manière… Dire que James, Sirius et Remus donneraient leur vie pour lui…

* * *

Je m'approchai pour le voir, assit sur son trône, avec sur les genoux une petite fille aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Shéhérazade… Mon ange… Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-C'est un chiot, papa…

-Oui… Un chiot… Veux-tu que nous jouions avec lui ?

-Oui papa ! Oui !

Il déposa le chien par terre, et la fillette descendit des genoux de son père pour caresser l'animal.

-Recules-toi, ma jolie…

La fillette se recula, et il pointa sa baguette sur le chiot.

-Doloris.

La boule de poils noirs se mit à couiner, a se tordre de douleur, et la petite fille se tourna vers son père, les larmes aux yeux.

-Papa… Arrêtes… Le pauvre petit chien…

-Tu n'aimes pas mon jeu ?

-Noonnnn…

-Tu n'es jamais contente de rien !

La scène disparu, et il ne restait que lui, qui s'avançait vers elle.

-Tu n'es qu'une fille très désobéissante… Une peste, un monstre ! Qui peut aimer un déchet de la société comme toi ! Je sais où tu es, Shéhérazade… Tu crois pouvoir me sauver en tuant Voldemort… Je t'en empêcherai, mon bébé… Je t'empêcherai d'interrompre mon destin ! Je tuerai tous ceux qui te sont chers dans ce passé… Il aura l'honneur de donner deux fois sa vie pour toi… Et j'aurai la joie de la lui retirer pour une deuxième fois… Bien que cela ne vaudra jamais tous les points qu'il m'a enlevé… Et lorsqu'il sera mort, tu reviendras avec moi, ma belle… Et nous continuerons nos petits jeux… Peter n'est plus là pour jouer avec toi, mais ce n'est pas grave… Je le remplacerai… Tu es belle maintenant, ma chérie, tu le sais ? Tu es belle, et tu es à moi… Personne ne pourra te défendre, maintenant…

* * *

Les camarades de dortoirs de Phoenix s'éveillèrent en sursaut en l'entendant hurler. Elles eurent beau la secouer, rien ne semblait pouvoir éveiller la jeune Slytherin. L'unes des camarades décida d'aller chercher le directeur, et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, ce fut pour voir tout le monde rassemblé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Princea… Elle n'arrête pas de crier, et on arrive pas à la réveiller…

-PHOENIX !

Severus se précipita vers l'escalier, qui se défila sous lui et le ramena aussitôt à la Salle Commune. Malgré cet échec, le Slytherin recommença, et recommença, si bien que lorsque le directeur arriva, le pauvre essayait toujours de monter, de plus en plus enragé et inquiet, les cris ne cessant pas. Dumbledore fit un geste et les marches permirent l'ascension au Slytherin qui monta aussitôt. Les camarades de chambre furent mise à la porte et il s'approcha de son amie.

-Phoenix ?

Elle continuait à hurler, et il eut un serrement au cœur en voyant des larmes sur ses joues.

-Shéhérazade… Réveille toi… Shery…

Il la secoua doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux subitement.

* * *

Aveuglée par mes larmes, cela prit un moment avant que je ne reconnaisse Sev devant moi. J'éclatai en sanglots et cachai mon visage dans mes mains.

-Il… Il était là… Il a dit qu'il savait où j'étais… Qu'il voulait continuer à jouer avec moi… Qu'il allait remplacer Peter… Qu'il allait venir et tous vous tuer… Que ça lui ferait plaisir de te tuer une deuxième fois…

-Calme toi… Calme… Il ne me fera rien, il ne fera rien à personne… Il ne peut pas savoir exactement où tu es et il n'a aucun moyen de venir.

-Je veux pas te perdre encore…

-Tu ne me perdra pas. Fais-moi confiance.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et acquiesçai en voyant son regard sérieux.

-Tu sais que tu a fais peur a tes compagnes de chambre ? Elles ont même envoyé chercher Dumbledore.

-Mais… Comment t'es monté ici, toi ? Je croyais que les garçon ne pouvait pas venir dans notre dortoir !

-Dumbledore a enlevé le sort. Je croyais qu'il serait monté derrière moi, mais… Il semble croire que je gèrerais mieux la situation que lui.

J'hochai la tête, essuyant mes larmes. Il me sourit, avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui…

-Bon. Il est tard maintenant, essaie de te rendormir.

Il se leva pour partir, mais je l'agrippai par la manche.

-Sev… Reste… S'il te plait…

Il hésita un moment, puis vint me rejoindre. A ce moment, je ne pensai pas à mes compagnes de chambre, ni à l'étrangeté que cette scène pourrait avoir à leurs yeux. Ce que je savais, c'était que je n'étais pas rassurée et que, comme depuis toujours, seul lui saurait me calmer. De plus… Si jamais mon père arrivait… Je préférais ne pas quitter Sev des yeux. Je m'endormie finalement blottie dans ses bras, priant Merlin de me laisser mon meilleur ami.

* * *

Dumbledore sourit en voyant le jeune Snape monter l'escalier en courrant. Il se tourna vers les compagnes de chambre de la jeune Slytherin, qui venaient de sortir.

-Vous serait-il possible d'occuper un autre dortoir, pour cette nuit ?

-Vous… Vous allez les laisser seuls ? s'étrangla McGonagall.

-De quoi avez-vous peur, Minerva ?

-Il est contre le règlement de laisser les élèves de sexe contraire dormir ensemble !

-Jamais il ne se passera quelque chose entre eux deux, Minerva. Vous pouvez me croire. Ce lien entre eux est bien de l'amour, mais pas ce genre d'amour. Un amour plus profond et inconditionnel que celui qui unie un couple.

L'amour d'un père et d'une fille. Et ce, peu importe l'époque, peu importe la différence d'âge présente. Ils ne seraient jamais rien d'autre qu'un père et une fille, des meilleurs amis, une famille s'étant choisie et étant tout l'un pour l'autre.

--


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

La fin de l'année. Nous quittions Hogwarts pour de bon. Je fis une dernière fois le tour de cette vieille école. Je m'étais attachée. Je retourna à mon dortoir, et pris Sevy dans mes bras. Il se mit à miauler, sentant ma tristesse, et j'enfouie mon visage dans son doux pelage noir.

-Toi aussi, tu aimais Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que tu a attraper tes premières souris… Là où nous irons, il n'y en auras pas.

La fin de semaine auparavant, nous avions été visiter un petit appartement que nous avions finis par louer, Sev et moi. Le bloc contait en tout huit appartements, et Remus, Sirius et Peter avaient loués celui voisin au nôtre. Les parents de James lui avait acheter un petit manoir, et il y emménageait avec Lily. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de nous.

-Allez, viens Sevy… On va aller à notre nouvelle maison.

Puis je fis léviter mes valises jusqu'au Hall. De là, ils seraient acheminer au train. Mes amis m'y attendaient, et Sevy sauta sur Severus pour avoir un câlin. Mon chat semblait reconnaître en mon meilleur ami celui qui l'avait sauver de la neige, et il l'adorait. Sev, bien que réticent au début, avait fini par emmener le chaton avec lui, pour finalement avoir l'idée de me le donner. Lui qui croyait en être débarrassé, j'emmenais souvent le chaton avec moi, si bien qu'il avait finit par totalement craquer.

-Prête Phoe ? demanda Lily.

-Prête !

-Et bien allons-y ! fit Sirius.

Nous rejoignirent donc le train bras dessus bras dessous, en chantant, sauf Sev qui, coincé au milieu et entraîné par les autres, se contentait de rire. Les élèves et les professeurs nous regardaient passé, amusés. Qui aurait pu croire que Severus Snape et les Maraudeurs, eux qui se détestaient encore au début de l'année, s'entendraient si bien et tout ça grâce à une autre insociable que les Maraudeurs, sans savoir pourquoi, avaient tout de suite acceptée, et qui chantait et riait a présent comme une folle entre Sirius et Remus.

Une fois dans le train, nous nous installâmes dans un compartiment. N'ayant que six places, Lily du se sacrifier et prendre place sur les genoux de James, qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre outre mesure. Assise entre Severus et Remus, je trouvai étrange cette complicité entre mes grand-parents, leurs deux meilleurs amis et moi. Surtout sans qu'ils ne sachent la vérité.

-Alors, vous vous installez ce soir ? demanda Sirius.

-Ouais ! L'appartement nous attend, il ne reste plus que nous, dit Severus. Et vous ?

-On s'installe ce soir aussi, dit Remus. Sauf Peter, il viendra nous rejoindre dans deux jours.

-Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas souper à la maison ? dis-je. On s'occupe du repas et vous du désert.

-Ça me va ! dit Remus.

-Moi aussi, fit Sirius.

-Ça y est ! On a même pas encore mit le pied dans l'appart qu'elle prend déjà les commande ! soupira Sev.

Lily se mit à rire.

-Allons, tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien lui refuser, à ta petite Phoenix adorée, sourit James.

-C'est bien là mon malheur…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et nous rîmes tous en cœur de son malheur.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sev.

-J'en sais rien. C'est toi qui va cuisiner, non ?

-Tu veux rire ! Je suis nul en cuisine !

-Quoi ? Mais… A mon époque, t'es un cordon bleu !

-J'ai encore 40 ans pour apprendre, je te ferai remarquer.

-Zut…

Finalement, le souper ne fut pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, mais ne fut pas dégoûtant non plus. Quant à Siri et Rem, ils apportèrent une tarte au bleuet cuisinée par la mère de Remus. Puis, Sev et Rem partirent au club vidéo chercher quelques films alors que Siri et moi tentions de faire la vaiselle. Le mot « tentions » est très important, car cet imbécile, qui lavait, avait décidé de me mettre pleins de mousse dans les cheveux, si bien que lorsque nos deux amis revinrent, la cuisine était pleine de mousse et d'eau alors que moi, assise sur le ventre de Sirius, j'essayais de lui faire boire de l'eau savonneuse, ce qu'il ne semblait pas aimer du tout. Je partis prendre une douche alors que les trois autres rangeaient la vaisselle et la cuisine. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la tête, mes trois amis étaient assit dans le salon, et les bandes annonces jouaient.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Trois beaux garçons juste pour moi ! Quelle chance alors !

-Viens t'asseoir et cesse de dire des bêtises, fit Remus en riant.

Ce fut ma vie pendant près de cinq ans. Bien sur, elle n'était pas remplie uniquement de ces trois garçons et d'une télé. Severus commença à l'Université de Potions de Londres, Sirius et James à l'École des Aurors, Lily à l'Académie de Médicomagie, Remus réussit, malgré sa lycanthropie, à entrer à l'Apprentissage des Pédagogues pour devenir prof. Et moi ? Moi… Je travaillais dans une petite boutique. Il fallait bien payer le loyer, et j'y travaillais. Le travail de soir et de fin de semaine de Sev lui servait à payer ses études.

Mais encore souvent, nous nous réunissions devant la télé, soit chez nous, soit chez eux. Parfois, Lily et James venaient nous rejoindre. Parfois, nous allions chez eux . Pourquoi changer une formule gagnante ?

Peter ? On ne le voyait pas beaucoup. Sachant que ni Sev ni moi ne l'aimions, il ne venait jamais chez nous. Il travaillait chez un Apothicaire et faisait beaucoup d'heures. Sinon, il disparaissait. Sev et moi nous doutions qu'il remplissait des missions pour Voldemort.

Vivre à nouveau avec Sev était quelque chose de merveilleux. Un rêve que je croyais ne jamais se voir réalisé. J'avais cru le perdre à jamais lorsqu'il avait expiré entre mes bras. J'avais bien vite repris toute mes habitudes, et Sev, voyant cela, s'y était fait, reprenant bien vite les habitudes que je connaissais à mon tuteur; sa tasse de café noir à son réveil, le journal pendant le déjeuner, sa douche, puis il m'embrassait sur le front et quittait pour l'école ou le travail.

Les Maraudeurs riaient de nous voir faire, ils disaient que l'on agissait comme un vieux couple. Non… Seulement comme un père et une fille qui se connaissait par cœur. Ces habitudes, c'était la preuve que malgré l'époque, certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Sevy s'habituait aussi a cette nouvelle vie, et bien qu'il ne soit plus ce chaton enjoué, il continuait a enchaîné les bêtises pour nous faire rire. Il s'était même habitué à la présence de Remus, qui par de son état de loup-garou, faisait peur aux animaux.

En d'autres mots, ma vie était presque parfaite. Presque, parce que j'avais toujours cette peur que ma venue ait changer certaines choses, mais pas en bien. J'avais peur le matin en voyant Sev partir, peur qu'il ne revienne plus. Je regardais la section nécrologique du journal tous les jours, essayant de trouver une mort qu'il n'y avait pas eu à mon époque. A tous les soirs, j'allais voir si Remus et Sirius allaient bien, et si Lily ne m'appelait pas une fois par jour, j'allais jusque chez elle pour m'assurer de leur santé. Je vivais avec la peur constante de perdre mes amis.

Sev trouvait que j'étais paranoïaque, mais j'avais cette peur de perdre les gens qui m'étaient chers. Lorsqu'il se moquait de moi, même si ce n'était pas méchant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revoir ses yeux noirs sans vie, et j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Certaines choses ne s'oublient jamais.

Lily et James se marièrent trois ans après notre départ d'Hogwarts, lorsqu'ils eurent finis leurs études. Ils avaient 21 ans. Ils se mariaient et nous étions tous inviter: Les Maraudeurs, Sev et moi. Certains professeurs, un certain Arthur Weasley et un couple amis de la famille de James, les Londubats.

Lily était magnifique, James était élégant. Les Maraudeurs étaient impeccables dans leur smoking. Le mariage fut merveilleux, et suivit d'un bal que personne n'allait oublier. Un bal ou Voldemort attaqua. Il voulu tuer James et Lily, qui dansaient dans le milieu de la salle. Mais les efforts des professeurs et de tout les invités le repoussa, et il du remettre son plan à plus tard.

Un an plus tard, Lily mettait Harry au monde. Sirius fut nommé parrain, et Lily me demanda d'être la marraine, mais je refusai. Même s'il n'était qu'un bébé encore innocent, il allait devenir mon père, si je n'empêchais pas Voldemort de l'attaquer. Cet homme qui allait faire de ma vie un enfer. Cet homme qui me terrifiait.

Si j'arrivais à prendre Harry dans mes bras et à sourire devant lui comme on le fait naturellement devant un enfant, j'aurais été incapable d'être sa marraine, moi, qui était sa fille.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Harry était né depuis trois mois lorsque je rentrai ce jour-là, fatiguée et à bout. Je commençais à détester mon travail et comme Sev avait terminé ses études et enseignait maintenant dans une petite école de campagne, nous arrivions à vivre assez bien, si bien que je commençais à penser à l'éventualité de laisser mon travail et de trouver autre chose. Durant ma recherche d'emploi, le salaire de Sev suffirait à payer le loyer et les comptes.

J'entrai dans l'appartement pour le trouver anormalement sombre. Je déposai mes clefs sur le meuble en entrant et m'avançai pour trouver le salon plongé dans la pénombre. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsque je vis Sev et Remus au beau milieu du salon, plongés dans une activité… plutôt sportive, disons-le ainsi. Je fis demi-tour aussitôt et quittai l'appartement sans dire un mot, trop choquée pour cela. Pas choquée-dégoûtée, seulement choquée-surprise. Il est dur d'entrer chez soi pour trouver ses deux meilleurs amis en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur le plancher de son salon. Surtout lorsque rien ne semblait prévoir que ces deux amis soient attirés, d'une quelconque façon, l'un de l'autre.

Je marchai pendant un moment, peu désireuse de rentrer pour les surprendre à nouveau. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, quand même. Comment réagirions-nous si cela n'était qu'une aventure qui allait les mener à ensuite se détester ? Les Maraudeurs pardonneraient-ils à Severus ? Notre amitié allait-elle être brisée pour une stupide partie de jambe en l'air ? Étais-ce seulement du sexe pour du sexe, sans aucun sentiment ? Est-ce qu'ils couchaient ensemble parce qu'ils croyaient ne trouver personne ? Ou alors s'aimaient-ils ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler à personne ?

L'heure du repas était passée depuis longtemps, et la nuit commençait à tomber sur Londres. Je m'achetai en sandwich, avant de finalement prendre la chance de retourner chez moi. Lorsque j'entrai, Sev était seul dans le salon, assit sur le canapé, et semblait m'attendre. Il leva vers moi un regard qui me fit penser à celui d'un petit enfant qui croit avoir fait une faute.

-Shéra… Je suis désolé… Je croyais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt et…

-Je… Comment tu le sais… Je suis repartie aussitôt…

-Tu crois que tu pourrais tromper un loup ? demanda t'il avec nervosité. Il avait sentit ta présence, mais quand il a réalisé, tu étais déjà partie…

-Sev… Je…

-Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas que tu sache comme ça que j'étais gay…

Il semblait vraiment nerveux, et je lui fis signe de se taire, avant de m'asseoir. Il prit place dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

-Il y a une chose que je veux savoir…

-Oui… ?

-Est-ce que tu l'aime, ou est-ce que c'est juste pour du sexe ?

Il soupira.

-Je l'aime…

-Et lui ?

-Pareil… Tu connais Remus. Tu le vois coucher sans sentiments ?

-Je ne le voyais pas gay non plus.

Le silence retomba.

-Tu sais Sev… Je savais déjà que tu l'étais.

-Ah bon ? Je veux dire… A ton époque… Remus est… Il est mort, non ?

J'hochai la tête, pensive.

-Oui… Tu a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, je suppose… Petite, il y avait quelqu'un qui venait, pendant que j'étais couchée… Un jour, je t'ai demandé si tu voyais quelqu'un pendant que je dormais, et tu m'as demandé pourquoi. Tu pensais que je vous avais vus, et tu avais peur de ma réaction… Mais j'avais remarqué une odeur de parfum, que je ne sentais que le matin. Et comme tu ne portais jamais de parfum… Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était pas un parfum très féminin.

Je ris à ce souvenir.

-Alors dans mon innocence, je t'ai demandé quand tu me la présenterais, que je voulais avoir une maman. Tu étais mal à l'aise et tu avais peur de m'en parler… Mais tu m'a dis que je n'aurais pas de mère, car tu ne voyais pas une femme. Je ne comprenais pas, au début, et tu a du m'expliquer que tu voyais un homme, que tu n'aimais pas les femmes.

-Pourquoi j'avais peur ?

-Ce n'est que plus tard que je ne te l'ai demandé. Tu m'as expliqué que tu avais peur de ma réaction car tu ne savais pas comment mon père m'avait élevée, concernant l'homosexualité. Qu'il avait déjà tué un des meilleurs amis de son père, parce qu'il était gay, après l'avoir torturer des heures. Tu avais tellement de douleur dans les yeux… C'est seulement maintenant que je comprends qu'il s'agissait de Remus…

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

-Après que tu m'ai expliqué que tu aimais les hommes, ça a prit quelques jours avant que tu ne me présente Xavier. On s'est adoré tout de suite. Aussitôt après, tu as cessé de le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que tu avais peur… Tu ne l'aimais pas, mais tu avais peur que moi je m'y attache, et que j'en souffre le jour où tu dirais à Xavier de ne plus revenir. Par la suite, tu ne ramenais jamais la même personne, même si je ne l'ai compris que des années plus tard. Adolescente, tu m'a expliqué que tu avais déjà donné ton cœur et qu'il était parti avec lui sans te le rendre. Que tu n'aimerais plus jamais.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

-Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?

-Trois semaines…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction, surtout que tu n'a jamais laissé sous-entendre qu'à ton époque, j'aimais toujours les hommes.

-Habituellement quand on est homo, on le reste, Sev.

-Justement, je sais pas trop… Les filles m'attirent, mais un peu moins que les garçons.

-Et Remus ?

-Et carrément moins que Remus ! Mais bon… J'aurais pas voulu t'apprendre que ton tuteur avait eu des relations homosexuelles plus jeune, et te traumatisée…

-Il en faut plus que ça pour me traumatiser. J'ai été surprise, ça oui…-jamais j'aurais cru vous voir Remus et toi en train de coucher ensemble dans notre salon- mais je n'ai pas été traumatisée.

Il hocha la tête après un moment, soulagé.

-Et les Maraudeurs, ils savent ?

-Personne… Bien que Peter ait faillis nous surprendre dans la chambre de Remus, il y a deux jours.

-Ahhhh… C'est pour ça que lorsque tu es revenu, ta chemise était boutonnée de travers !

-Quoi ? s'étrangla t'il.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, j'arrivai du travail avec un mal de tête atroce. J'entrai dans le salon pour trouver Remus et Severus blottit l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision. Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil près d'eux en poussant un soupir de découragement. Remus fit un mouvement pour se dégager, mais Severus le retint.

-Dure journée ?

-Je HAIS ce job.

Il se mit à rire, alors que Remus rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Je m'étirai, puis me leva.

-Je vais aller faire une sieste. Si vous écoutez la télé, ne mettez pas le volume trop fort.

Je regardai Sev fixement en disant cela. Il éclata de rire alors que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Remus.

-Tu n'a pas saisis le sous-entendu ? Elle nous demande de ne pas être trop bruyant si on décide de faire l'amour.

Connaissant Remus, il devait a présent imiter la tomate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre après ma petite sieste, le salon était vide, et la chambre de Sev fermée. Je cognai à la porte, sans l'ouvrir cependant.

-Des macaronis, ça vous dis ?

Sev ouvrit la porte, vêtu d'une robe de chambre, et hocha la tête.

-On va prendre une douche, et on te rejoins.

-D'accord.

Malgré que je prenne garde à ne pas laisser mon regard errer dans la chambre, je remarquai que Remus était toujours dans le lit, caché sous les draps.

-A tout à l'heure !

Je tournai les talons pour aller à la cuisine, et alors que je mettais l'eau à bouillir, je vis Sev et Remus sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain, Sev toujours avec la robe de chambre et Remus caché dans un drap. Tous deux avaient leurs vêtements dans les bras. Ils disparurent bien vite tous les deux. Si je n'entendis rien grâce au Sort de Silence, cela n'empêchait pas les coups dans le mur, et c'est légèrement mal à l'aise que je mis la table, avant de finalement me diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Vous êtes de vrais lapins ! Laissez ce pauvre mur tranquille, il a jamais demandé à être frappé !

Par la suite, si le pauvre mur reçut encore des coups, je ne peux prendre sa défense, n'ayant rien entendu.

Le souper était presque prêt lorsque Sirius entra dans l'appartement.

-Salut Phoe ! Mmmmm ça sent bon ! C'est quoi ?

-Macaronnis.

-Je vois ! Remus est là ?

-Oui, mais…

Il se dirigea vers le fond de l'appartement, au moment où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait, montrant Remus et Severus, seulement vêtus de leur pantalon, leurs cheveux mouillés montrant bien qu'ils sortaient **_tous deux_** de la douche.

Sirius fit un pas vers l'arrière, l'air choqué.

-Sirius… fit Remus.

-Tais-toi. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! Je te déteste, Remus !

-Sirius, arrête ! intervins-je. Ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent !

-Tu savais ? m'accusa t'il. Tu savais et tu n'as rien dis ?

-Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire ! Et je ne le sais que depuis hier, alors on se calme !

-Sirius… Est-ce que tu peux m'écouter…commença Remus.

-Non ! Depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines…

-TROIS SEMAINES ? TU NOUS CASSES LES OREILLES AVEC TON SEVERUS DEPUIS UN AN ET DEMI, ET TU ES AVEC LUI DEPUIS TROIS SEMAINES ET TU NE NOUS DIS RIEN !

Sev et moi tournâmes la tête vers Remus, qui rougit aussitôt.

-Un an et demi ? Wow… Je suis flatté… Mais, tu n'aurais pas pu venir me le dire avant ? demanda Sev.

-Quand James et Lily vont savoir ça… ricana Sirius. Mais pourquoi Phoenix le savait et pas nous ?

-C'était pas voulu, Siri… Je les ais surpris hier au beau milieu du salon…

-Houuuuuu… J'espère que vous avez penser à désinfecter, j'aimerais pas avoir des surprises en m'assoyant sur le tapis lors de notre prochaine soirée vidéo…

-Et Peter, vous ne lui direz rien ? demandais-je.

-Mmmmm… Peter est homophobe. Il a clairement dit à Remus, au tout début de son obsession, de ne plus jamais lui en parler parce qu'il trouvait ça dégoûtant.

J'eu un sourire d'excuse pour Remus et Severus. Sev me regardait et hocha la tête. Ce salaud trouvait dégoûtant deux hommes ensembles, mais ne s'embarrasserait pas de principes lorsqu'il violerait une enfant.

Sans dire un mot, nous surprenant tous, Sirius sauta sur le téléphone.

-LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! ILS SONT ENSEMBLES DEPUIS TROIS SEMAINES ! … Non, le bonhomme Sept Heure et le Monstre du Loch Ness… Bien sur, Rem et Sev ! De qui d'autre je pourrais te parler ! …Trois semaines ! Ouais ! … Je viens de les surprendre au sortir de la douche. … C'est pas pire que Phoenix, elle les a surpris dans le salon, hier. … Quoi ? Bin, Phoenix a déjà fais des macaronnis…

Sirius se tourna vers moi.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais en refaire ? On mangerait tous ici, fêter la nouvelle !

Remus et Severus étaient rouges, et j'hochai la tête en riant. Ce soir-là, James arriva avec une bouteille de champagne pour fêter l'événement. Nous passâmes la nuit a parler et a boire, et le nouveau couple répondit à nos questions, plutôt gênés.

-Il ne reste plus que toi et moi à nous caser, Phoe ! fit Sirius en passant un bras autour de les épaules.

-Bas les pattes, Casanova.

-Je ne voulais pas dire nous caser ensemble, rigola Sirius. Nous caser, point. On est les seuls célibataires de cette bande de ploucs que nous sommes.

-Et Peter, tu ne le compte pas ? demanda James.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

-Peter agit bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Lily.

-Il ne rentre presque plus à l'appart, ses heures de travail restent les mêmes mais il gagne plus d'argent… Il semble avoir des nouveaux amis plutôt louches…

-On le surveillera, dit James.

Pourtant, je savais que c'était le début de la fin, car jamais ils n'accepteraient que Peter soit Mangemort.

Je ne pouvais leur dire, car j'avais besoin que Peter ne les trahisse. C'était le seul moyen de voir Voldemort, qui se cachait très bien. Il était hors d'atteinte, et sans le savoir, Peter servait mes desseins.

Lorsque je demandai à Sev comment Remus avait réagit en voyant sa marque, il eut un sourire triste. Il avait expliqué à Remus qu'il était l'espion de Dumbledore, dont l'Ordre du Phénix avait tant entendu parler, sans le voir ; c'était une protection pour Severus. Remus avait d'abord été effrayé, mais lorsque Dumbledore avait confirmé la chose, il s'était juste inquiété pour Sev, lorsqu'il avait des réunions.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Remus, je réussis à le convaincre de ne rien lui dire me concernant, concernant le futur. A quoi cela l'avancerait de savoir que dans une époque qui n'existerait pas, je me le promettais, il avait été tué par celui que deviendrait l'enfant qu'il cajolait ? Il n'avait pas besoin de cette tâche dans son bonheur.

--

Alors ?


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Alors qu'Harry avait sept mois, Voldemort attaqua à nouveau. Ce fut sur un coup de chance si la petite famille survécue. Il se trouve que James avait invité des amis Aurors à dîner. Voldemort n'aurait pas été assez fou pour tenter de tuer Harry devant une douzaine d'Aurors…

Cette fois, Dumbledore proposa de les mettre sous le sortilège du Fidelitas. Ils choisirent tout d'abord Sirius comme porteur du secret, mais changèrent finalement pour Peter à la dernière minute. Peu de personne savaient où les Potter habitaient, seulement ceux à qui Peter l'avait dit; Sirius, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore et moi. Et même si nous le savions, nous ne pouvions rien dire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était le jour. Depuis le matin, j'étais caché dans la maison de James et Lily. J'attendais l'arrivée du seigneur des ténèbres. Lily vint coucher son bébé, Harry Potter, mon père. Il dormait à poings fermés. Elle sorti de la chambre et j'enleva ma cape d'invisibilité. Je caressa le front du bébé, ce front lisse sans aucune cicatrice.

-Papa...Je vais tout faire pour que cette époque ne finisse pas comme la mienne... Tu seras heureux avec tes parents... Le pouvoir ne te monteras pas à la tête...Je vais faire de mon mieux...

J'étais partie de très bonne heure. Je savais que Peter étais partis depuis la veille révéler à Voldemort où étaient cacher les Potter. Sirius, Remus et Severus devaient me chercher. Remus avait emménagé avec nous depuis un bon moment, et Sirius avait prit un autre colocataire, un jeune qui sortait de Hogwarts et qui allait à l'université. Ils devaient chercher Peter aussi. Mais ils ne me trouveraient pas, ici. J'entendis un hurlement. James. Je me concentra, et utilisa un sort que Sev m'avait enseigner. J'implanta une idée dans la tête de Voldemort.

"Tuer le bébé d'abord...Les parent ensuite..."

J'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier. Je remis ma cape à toute vitesse. Il ouvrit la porte. Il marcha lentement vers le berceau où Harry dormait à poings fermés. Il se pencha et ricana en voyant l'enfant sans défense. Derrière la porte, j'entendais James et Lily tenter d'ouvrir, crier, lancer des sorts, supplier… Mais le sortilège que j'avais lancé après l'entré de Voldemort les empêchait. J'enleva ma cape, sorti ma baguette, et lança un sort.

-...ADAVRA KADAVRA !

Voldemort se tourna vers moi à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais trop tard. Le sort le toucha de plein fouet. Il tomba sur le dos. Sa vie finie dans un râle. Je pris le bébé qui pleurait.

-...Tout est fini, Harry...Tout est finis...

Je vis mes jambes commencer a disparaître. Harry allait vivre heureux, et il ne deviendrait jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la place de Voldemort. Je n'existerais jamais. Alors, je quittais déjà ce monde. Je déposa le bébé dans son berceau après lui avoir donner un baiser sur la joue.

-Vie heureux...Harry Potter...

Une baguette tomba sur le sol et roula sous le berceau alors qu'une jeune fille disparaissait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vous dites que vous n'avez rien vu ? demanda l'enquêteur du Ministère de la Magie.

-Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien vu !s 'exclama Lily. J'ai entendu un Adavra...et j'ai cru que Voldemort avait tué mon bébé. Cela a prit encore quelques secondes, puis le sort sur la porte a cesser… Je suis entrée… et j'ai trouver Voldemort mort...

-Tout cela est très étrange...dit l'enquêteur.

Severus Snape se pencha, ayant vu quelque chose, sous le berceau. Il ramassa une baguette élégante et souple. Des lettres en or y étaient gravées: Shéhérazade Potter. Un larme coula sur sa joue , et il glissa la baguette dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda James.

-...C'est pas de tes affaires, James...dit Severus avec un sourire triste.

-Oh ! Monsieur !dit Lily en attrapant le bras de l'enquêteur. Nos amis Peter Pettigrew et Phoenix Princea ont disparus et…

-Oui, nous les cherchons.

-Merci.

On retrouva le corps de Peter Pettigrew dans une vieille maison ayant appartenue à un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor. Les Maraudeurs supposèrent qu'il avait été torturé par Voldemort, qui avait du user de légilimencie sur lui pour connaître leur adresse. Le corps de Phoenix Princea ne fut cependant jamais retrouver. Les enquêteurs firent une recherche, et ne trouvèrent jamais aucune trace sur elle. Aucun certificat de naissance, aucun papier d'identité. Ni dans le monde sorcier, ni dans le monde moldu. Elle semblait n'avoir jamais exister, hormis dans l'imagination de ses amis. Ses amis qui la garderaient à jamais dans leur coeur. Et Severus Snape fut à jamais le seul, avec Dumbledore, à savoir qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sauvant un million de vie humaine, en sacrifiant la sienne... Une phrase devint célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Mais cette phrase... C'est pas de vos affaires…

--

Épilogue, puis il vous faudra attendre la suite, soit Les affaires des autres. En attendant, comment avez-vous trouver ce dernier et court chapitre ?


	9. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital pour voir Lily assise dans son lit, James près d'elle. Le petit Harry était dans les bras de sa maman. Près d'eux, un petit lit d'hôpital où dormait deux bébés. Il s'approcha en souriant.

-Comment se porte la jeune maman ?

-Severus ! Entre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte ! fit Lily. Je vais très bien, merci. Ça a été dure, mais… Elles sont magnifiques.

-Comment vont-elles ?

-Très bien.

-Nous avons décidé de les nommer Jasmine et Shéhérazade.

Il s'arrêta net en entendant ces noms.

-On avait penser que tu pourrais… Eum… Être le parrain de Jasmine ? demanda Lily.

Il s'approcha du petit lit pour regarder les enfants.

-Laquelle est laquelle ?

-Celle avec le pyjama bleu, c'est Jasmine. Celle avec le vert, c'est Shéhérazade.

Alors que le couple s'attendait à le voir prendre le bébé habillé de bleu, il prit celui en vert, tendrement, comme si elle était faite de verre, comme un précieux trésor.

James et Lily se regardèrent un moment, et James hocha la tête.

-Mais… Si tu préfère être le parrain de Shéhéra…

Il leva la tête vers eux, et ils furent surprit de voir des larmes perler à ceux yeux. Il murmura un merci silencieux, embrassant la peau douce de la joue de la petite, qui ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux verts de sa maman.

-Tu a vu, oncle Sev ! Je suis frère, maintenant ! clama bien fort le petit Harry.

-Oui, j'ai vu… C'est une grande responsabilité, tu sais ?

-Ah oui ?

-Tu dois aimer et protéger tes petites sœurs. Tu dois toujours être là pour elles, peu importe ce qui arrive. Pour elles, tu dois être le monde, compter plus que quiconque. Tu dois être leur frère, mais aussi leur meilleur ami.

Le petit Harry hocha la tête, ébahis. Il n'avait pas compris, mais ces mots restèrent longtemps dans sa mémoire.

Lorsque Severus fut parti et que les bébés et Harry furent endormis, Lily se tourna vers James.

-James… As-tu vu son visage ? Merlin…

-Je sais… C'est comme… S'il était mort, et que l'on venait de lui donner une seconde vie…

-Je sais bien qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, depuis la disparition de Phoenix, mais…

-C'est étrange qu'il ait réagit comme ça en entendant le noms des filles…

-Surtout celui de Shéhérazade…fit Lily, pensive.

-Il nous cache quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si… Mais tant que cela ne pose pas de problème… Je crois qu'il sera un bon parrain pour elle…

-Tu parle ! Il va sûrement la surprotéger, comme il faisait avec Phoenix.

-Elle ne s'en est jamais plainte…

-Je sais. Il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là… Pas de l'amour, vu qu'on sait que Sev est gay, mais… Il y avait quelque chose, déclara James.

-Je sais… Ils ne se sont jamais disputés, ils s'entendaient toujours très bien, ils s'inquiétaient toujours l'un pour l'autre… J'aurais aimé savoir ce qui se passait, et pourquoi ça l'a mit dans un tel état quand elle a disparue…

-S'il n'aurait pas eu Remus, je suis sur qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de continuer.

-Remus s'inquiétait vraiment. Et puis avec Peter mort et Phoenix disparue… Les chances qu'elle soit en vie sont minces…

-Je sais…

Les jumelles se mirent a pleurer, et Lily se tourna vers elles.

-Oh, mes chéries ont faim, on dirait…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assit sur un banc dans le jardin de la maison qu'il avait acheté avec Remus, Severus serra fortement une baguette dans ses mains. Depuis trois ans, il semblait évident pour tout le monde qu'il avait perdu une partie de son âme. Comment aurait-il pu leur expliquer le lien qu'il entretenait avec celle qu'ils appelaient Phoenix ? Comment leur expliquer qu'il avait perdu celle qui, dans un futur maintenant impossible, l'avait considéré comme un père ? Comment leur expliquer qu'il avait perdu sa fille ? Et voilà que James, qui à la base était le grand-père, appelait sa fille de la même manière…

Ses longs doigts blancs caressèrent doucement les lettres dorées de la baguettes. Shéhérazade Potter. Même si la petite serait différente. Même s'il n'aurait aucun pouvoir de décision envers elle… Il se jurait de toujours être là pour sa filleule. En souvenir de sa Shery à lui.

Car même si elle avait disparue depuis trois ans, il n'avait rien expliqué aux autres. Pourquoi expliquer à Lily que sa petite-fille était venue du futur pour empêcher son père de devenir un psychopathe ? Pourquoi inquiéter Lily au sujet de son fils ? Non… Ça n'aurait servit à rien.

Remus s'approcha, et Severus cacha la baguette dans sa poche.

-Severus ? Tu a été voir Lily à l'hôpital ?

-Oui…

-J'en reviens. Ils m'ont demandé d'être le parrain de Jasmine ! Tu te rend compte ! Je me demande qui sera le parrain de la petite Shéhérazade…

Severus sourit.

-Tu l'a devant toi…

-Oh ? Et bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles seront gâtées nos petites filleules !

Severus l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu n'a pas idée…

---

Voici donc la fin... du premier tome ! Car il y a une suite, intitulée **Les affaires des autres **qui est déjàs amorcée mais qui n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment... Merci de m'avoir lue, et au plaisir de vous revoir dans la suite !


End file.
